


Sour Punch

by sleepynoodlesoup (chickenoodlesoup)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cisgender Reader, College Parties, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Switching, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yelena tops and bottoms in this :), smut in chapter two for u whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenoodlesoup/pseuds/sleepynoodlesoup
Summary: How you got from a shitty frat party abandoned by your roommate, to being in bed with a tall hot blonde? You'll never forget that all it took was some punch.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	1. Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellow yelena simps, what's good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> college frat party + alcoholic punch = hot woman :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in 2 weeks... i am astonished how i did this on top of hw and my eruri fic :0
> 
> but yeah enjoy the plot before the porn :)
> 
> PS: i spell conny's name w a "y" and not w an "ie"

“But Sasha, I don’t want to,” You groaned, flopping on your bed when Sasha tried to pull you off of it.

She squinted at you, letting go of your wrists and stomping over to your closet. A (f/c) top with black bottoms was thrown on top of you. You grumbled, grabbing the garments, “What’s this Sasha?”

Sasha smiled, “Your outfit dumbass. C’mon Y/N it’ll be fun! You’ll have the time of your life once you get in there! I promise I won’t take you to another party if you don’t have fun!” 

A sincere promise? Waging your luck on whether you’ll meet a date, dance with some people, or have the worst night of your life; you decided... _Why not?_ “Fine. As long as you stay with me.”

“ _Yes_! Put that on and meet me at my car.”

“Got it, Sash.”

  
  
  


“ _C’mon Y/N, it’ll be fun! You’ll have the time of your life once you get in there!..._ ”

You sat on the couch in the common room of a frat house, watching the party unfold in front of you. Parties were never that interesting to you, it was your roommate Sasha who had dragged you along—but when the time came you wanted to leave she was gone, probably messing around and playing games with Conny. You were so bored. You were not having the time of your life like Sasha said you would. 

And nobody was coming to entertain you either, mainly because you knew you had on a scowl that dared someone to come close and see what happens. You already saw Jean and multiple boys look over and quickly avert their glances. Biting the inside of your cheek you thought, _Maybe I could use a drink_. Who were you kidding? A drink would probably worsen the headache starting to form.

Despite the dilemma, you got up anyway.

Pushing through the crowd of disgusting freshman grinding on each other, shuddering when you pass a bathroom reeking of vomit. It was only 12 am, still very early in the night and people were already throwing up. The punch bowl had been refilled recently, Jean was currently getting a fill using a large ladle. “Oi, Jean,” You said looking at the punch.

He looked a bit surprised to see you, especially after witnessing your glare but he still responded, “Oh, Y/N.”

You grabbed a cup asking with a suspicious tone, “What’s in the punch?”

“Ummm...I know vodka and a lot of Kool-Aid, if you want more details about this concoction ask Eren.”

“Of course he was the sicko that made this… I’ll just settle for water.” Jean nodded in understanding, water was your best bet for nursing your headache.

You heard Jean yelling at someone before he called out to you, “Catch you later Y/N!” Using the fridge you filled your cup with cold water, taking a swing, already feeling refreshed. Even after your head hurt less, this party was still not interesting enough for you to stay. 

The only annoying thing is that Sasha has the car keys to make you stay for longer. You would have to find her in this goddamn house, and _then_ wrestle the keys off of her. After you chugged the rest of your water, you tossed the cup with the other empty ones---they would probably be used for beer pong later anyway. Leaving the kitchen you hesitantly walked into the swarm of people.

It was full of people dancing to some shitty pop song, they shoved you around into other people. One girl had been dancing and stumbled, to your dismay she landed right on you and spilled the punch onto you. You froze from shock. It was cold, the liquid had spilled into your shirt, in between your tits and leaking onto your thighs. The people around you stopped and looked at you.

God, this was so fucking _embarrassing._ The girl who had spilled punch on you was suddenly sober as she just stared and stuttered out an “ _I-I’m so sorry I---_ ”.

Without a moment to hear her out you interrupted with a low, “Don’t bother.” walking off to the hallways looking for anyone who would know where Sasha was. Everyone who had seen you get covered in punch had moved before you said anything. God you were seething, it was visible on your face with eyebrows furrowed and an icy glare. 

You knew the second you saw Sasha you would probably kill her. Your skin was so sticky and reeked of fruit punch flavoring you could feel your teeth rotting from the smell.

You roamed the halls looking for the brunette. How the hell did you get lost in this frat house? This night could not get any worse, well it could, a drunk frat boy could have hit on you. Leaning against the wall you sank down and took a seat. The music was quieter now that you were farther away from the dance mob, now you could calm down. Maybe when you leave you should apologize to the girl who dropped her drink on you, after all the dance floor was full of drunk people, not to mention it was an accident.

_Bzzz Bzzz…_

There were multiple messages from Jean;

_Jean: hey i saw you covered in punch_

_Jean: i didnt come over bc u looked mad :/_

As much as Jean annoyed you, he was a great friend.

_You: yeah sorry, i bumped into a drunk girl trying to find Sasha_

_You: got any idea where she is i have a bone to pick w her now :)_

_Jean: damn i saw her w conny by the pool table upstairs they might have moved idk_

_Jean: also where are you so I can bring down a shirt 4 u_

To be honest, you had no idea where you were at the moment, then someone came out of the bathroom. 

Their button down shirt was open revealing their breasts with their nipples barely covered, short blond hair partially covering their eyes. Sporting an undercut with ears full of piercings.

They were absolutely _stunning_ , and you could see a bit of eyeliner applied to their lid---slightly smudged. “Ya okay?” _Oh god._ Their voice was deep, a feminine but very _very_ low voice. It was like your favorite song had just played and you were reminiscing the feeling it gave you. “...Umm. You’re staring and you’re covered in punch.” That’s when you remembered the stain covering your chest.

You sighed, “Oh...yeah, a drunk girl spilled shit on my chest.”

“That sucks, do you need a new shirt?” They asked as they helped you up, you shook your head. 

When you looked expecting to see their face, you made eye contact with their torso instead. _Holy shit, they’re hot and tall._ It was so distracting to know they looked down at you like that, it was intimidating but so attractive at the exact same time.

Regardless you responded, “No, my friend Jean is going to bring me a new shirt. Also do you know where we are in the house so I can tell him?”

“I think we’re by Eren’s room, if I remember correctly from the last time I was here. If not you could go to him.”

“Okay, well what’s your name? So I can tell him I’m going with you.” You asked typing out the message leaving out the person’s name.

“My name is Yelena, I’ll take you to his room.”

_Yelena._ A beautiful name.

_You: Idk exactly, but a person named Yelena is going to take me to your room. k?_

A notification confirmed your plans. You looked up at Yelena and asked, “Cool Yelena, I’m Y/N. How do you identify?” She looked a bit confused at your question. “Pronouns?”

“Oh, she/her, I think you’re the first person to actually ask me that. Mostly people just call me mister and move on.” She shrugged and continued, “Anyways, I’ll take ya to Jean’s room, ‘cause I can really _smell_ the punch off of you.”

You scoffed grabbing at your clothes and hair, “Yeah, you think I want Eren’s mystery drink all over me? I’ll probably have to shower twice to get this shit off my skin. I think it’s even in my hair!” Yelena chuckled, and if you told yourself it did not have an effect on you, it would be a fat lie. She was very pretty when she laughed and brushed her hair out of her face.

She added, “That psycho probably threw some sour candy in it because I tasted Sour Patch when I had some.” You accompanied her through the outside of the dance circle where your classmate Annie was literally breakdancing. She was so aloof you would never have thought that she could bust moves like that.

“Dang, Eren literally made battery acid,” You giggled at your own joke. For the first time that night you had a bit of a laugh. “Anyways, that reminds me.”

Yelena walked up the stairs and you followed. She asked, “Reminds you of what?”

“That I have to beat my roommate’s ass.”

She laughed quietly, “Wha, why?”

You narrowed your eyes thinking of Sasha’s promise, “That hoe promised to stay with me the whole party but she left me for another friend. So I have to fight her _and_ get the car keys so I can dip.” The hardened substance covering your breasts and the layers on top was increasingly getting more uncomfortable, you had to physically adjust them to stop them sticking together.

Jean saw you both and waved, “Y/N I just chose the baggiest shirt and some basketball shorts in case your bottoms got fucked up. You can change in my room. I’ll go ask Mikasa where Sasha is.”

Without another word you took the clothes and walked to his room, “Oh, Yelena.” She looked over. “Would you mind watching the door so nobody sees my tits?” Yelena gave a thumbs up and came to stand by the door, once you locked the door you stripped quickly.

Your bra was soaked, grimacing as you threw on the big ass shirt which had some kind of Japanese written on it. The basketball shorts...well they were basketball shorts, not very flattering, you were just glad it was not that cold outside. It was just the right temperature for a big ass shirt and gym shorts. You opened the door holding your stained clothes and looked up at Yelena.

Again, you just marvelled at how beautiful she was, if you were to have a hookup from this party alone—Yelena would be the one you would want to go home with. Her lean against the wall was full of swagger and _screamed_ lesbian to you. A moment of silence passed, “Well Yelena, I am going to go retrieve my keys from my roommate and go home. So…I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for being the not boring person to cheer me up.” 

At that moment before you turn away she stops you and utters out, “You’re welcome, and I could take ya home if ya want to.”

“What kind of taking home?” You inquired, her statement gave you two different tones and intents behind it. If she’s asking to fuck, you were down with that just as you were cool with being taken home so you don’t get kidnapped.

Yelena walked up to you and smiled, “The, not getting axe murdered kind.”

You approved and she walked with you and then you got a text from Jean.

_Jean: i’ve found ur target_

_Jean: c'mere to the beer pong table_

Of course they were playing beer pong, Sasha has a stomach of steel so that would be fun to watch—but frankly you were over this damn house two times more than before. There were people crowded around the ping-pong table yelling, “ _Chug, chug, chug!_ ”

And low and behold, the person drinking was Sasha. The people playing were on the sides leaving the foot empty. You took the place with Yelena and watched your roommate recover from the distasteful drink with a raised eyebrow. It took a second for her to look over at you and notice your expression. She immediately ran over around the table to you, grabbing your left hand, yelling, “I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!!!” 

“Yelena, hold my soiled clothes.” Narrowing your eyes you threw Sasha in a headlock and smiled as she yelled. You snickered, “What’re you sorry for?”

“For leaving you for Conny and not giving you the car keys! And eating your leftovers!”

“ _What?_ You ate my fucking leftovers... They had my name on it!” After she repeatedly tapped your arm for release you let her go and held your hand out. Sasha dropped the keys in your hand, “I’ll deal with you later, I’m too tired to fight you more. C’mon Yelena. Also Sash, you better have a ride ‘cause I’m not picking you up at 6 am!” You strolled out of the house and to Sasha’s car. Yelena opened the passenger seat and got in while you sat in the driver’s seat, there was a moment of silence before you dropped your head on the steering wheel from exhaustion. The horn honked and you were immediately fully awake again.

Yelena looked at you and then the steering wheel. “Do ya want me to drive?”

“No, no I’m fine. Besides our complex isn’t that far down the road so the only thing I could hit is a fucking mail box or a frat boy.” The engine started and you both were off. “Y/N your headlights aren’t on.”

“Motherfucker.”

The car made it to your apartment safely, besides almost running over a cat which you were still a bit sad about. Yelena got out, still holding your clothes. You checked your phone, “ _No New Messages_ ” which made you sigh with relief. Normally at this time Sasha would text you some weird memes because she drank one too many sugary alcoholic drinks, then Conny or Jean would take over saying sorry and that she’s in good hands. “Alright Yelena, mine and Sasha’s apartment is just up a few flights of stairs, and I’ll take my clothes back.” She gave them to you and ran a hand through her hair again, you could see a piercing just under Yelena’s bangs. You bit your tongue to prevent you from saying some stupid shit. Stupid shit being, “ _Holy shit_ ” or “ _choke me_ ”, something along those lines.

Yelena followed you up the stairs and you unlocked your apartment and immediately ran across the hardwood to your bedroom. You shouted to the blonde, “Make yourself at home, the remote is under one of the cushions. Don’t worry I clean the cushions so you won’t touch anything gross! I’m taking a shower.”

She responded with a small “Okay” and sat down on the couch, spreading out and exhaling slowly. Yelena was probably just as relieved as you to get out of the loud fraternity house. 

You tossed the old clothes of the night onto your bed and grabbed some shorts and another shirt, because the thought of sleeping in Jean’s clothes made you feel an odd kind of way. Opening, closing, then locking the door to the bathroom, you stripped and turned the shower on. You had actually forgotten about the stickiness on your chest before you felt it when your shirt came off.

The warm water hit your skin and your muscles relaxed nicely, the dried punch finally washing off with the anger towards tonight.

Once the water turned off, you grabbed your towel off of the towel bar. It was dry. _Thank fucking god._ Sasha sometimes got confused with whose towels belonged to who. When Jean told you Sasha is a wild and free spirit, he did not lie. As much as the girl annoyed you and wildly danced _Mr. Saxobeat_ on Just Dance4, she was an amazing friend that you would not trade for anybody. 

You walked out of the bathroom the second you were clothed in sweats and a tank top. Looking into the fridge there was not that much to eat, other than some eggs, milk, and an apple. You filled a glass of water, then you called over, “Oi, you want anything to eat while you’re here? I can order a pizza.”

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea,” Yelena approved as she scrolled on her phone. You peered in her direction and saw her sitting back, relaxed, her already open shirt had her breasts barely covered. Turning your head away, your wide eyes beamed at your phone with the pizza place’s number in place ready to call. It took every second of your self control to not scream.

“What kind of pizza do you like, Yelena?” 

“Eh, just plain.”

“Okay…” you pressed the button and the phone rang, “Hi...Can I just get a large half plain, half (f/t)...My address is 2090, Charles Drive---I have a maroon door with a threatening sign on it...Alright, thank you!” You felt Yelena stare into your back. There was a certain energy in the air between you and Yelena, but neither of you were confident enough to bring it up. You just noticed the TV was on, taking a place next to the taller woman you asked, “Whatcha watching?” 

Yelena shrugged and switched the channel, there was some random reality TV show on that neither of you recognized. “So, Y/N what’s your major?” She turned to you, resting her head on her hand held up by her elbow.

“I’m a History major with a psychology minor. Even though it’s a fuck ton of writing, learning about past events is interesting.” She hummed. “What do you major in?”

“Forensic Psychology, it sounded interesting and I like the class. Being a forensics detective sounded cool to high school me, but now I’m 20 and less interested.” 

The room was silent for a minute as you two were hesitant to look at each other.

Your (e/c) eyes made contact with her own dark ones, pupil to pupil, she scooted closer to you. You moved so your face was right next to Yelena’s and whispered, “How would you react if I said I really wanted to kiss you right now?”

She licked her lips and cupped your face with her hand, fingertips cold on your cheek. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t push you away…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated!! Also sorry if ur not a history buff its the only major i could think of in that moment LOL
> 
> and y'all should know what's next ;)


	2. My Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no need to beat around the bush, this is all just  
> s e x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun besties ;)
> 
> also not to disappoint but yelena is more os a switch and not a hard dom so sorry if that's not ur cup of tea

_“How would you react if I said I really wanted to kiss you right now?”_

_“Let’s just say I wouldn’t push you away…”_

Her lips grazed yours and you were the one to connect them while you held the hand on your face. They were so soft, your eyes fluttered shut and heat rushed to your cheeks when Yelena’s other hand rested on your thigh, a little too close to your hip. You wrapped your arms around her neck, letting her yank you into her chest, you were practically straddling Yelena. Teeth catching your lip between them she advanced to licking the inside of your mouth. The both of you inhaled sharp when you bit her lip.

A small noise came from your throat. Yelena murmured, “I don’t mean to keep you waiting, love…” The waistband of your sweatpants were in between her index and thumb, slightly lifted off your hip. “Would you mind if I advanced?” She punctuated her sentence with a kiss to your neck.

You cupped her jaw and wiped the spit off of her lip and moaned out, “ _Hell yeah_.” Thighs wrapped around her waist you fondled with her button-up, it fell off of her shoulders, Yelena’s small breasts bounced with her movements to fully get rid of her shirt. With her shirt off you dug your arms under your own, throwing it over your head and onto the floor with Yelena’s. 

She pushed you back and laid a wet kiss on your lips, trailing down your neck, suckling right on your collarbone. Tightly gripping your underwear and pants she snatched them right off, throwing them with the pile starting to accumulate. Bare and to Yelena’s mercy, you were so excited you could not think straight, your breath hitched when she took your left breast into her mouth and sucked.

Your body was on _fire_. You could feel everything from the AC to Yelena’s tits squished on your pelvis, launching your head you whined, wanting more than she was currently living. Her tongue’s strokes were light on your nipple, just teasing it before nipping it then engulfing it in her mouth again. The pad of her thumb tugging on the other, your mouth rested open as you tried to get your breathing under control.

The attention on your chest made you throb, impatient you were. Your clit needed, _begged_ for some attention. “Yelena...my clit...please…” Those four words were the only thing coming out between gasps. She moaned shakily, her own hips making a figure eight. Then, you felt your lips being spread and she pushed you away to get on her knees. Yelena then led an assault with her tongue, she lapped at your hole, slurping up everything leaking out of you. She added her thumb to circle your clit on top of her tonguefucking you. Slow, painfully slow thumb strokes up and down, you felt a small sensation and it felt so fucking nice. The contrast of her softly rubbing your clit to her tongue roughly shoving inside you made your toes curl. You knotted your fingers into Yelena’s hair and tugged, feeling her long groan through her tongue on your walls and it vibrated up your spine. 

You looked down your own body, admiring the woman between your thighs. Her long tongue fills you up nicely. Just then, a finger intruded alongside her tongue, it pushed deeper and stretched you. Yelena added another, she took her tongue out to put it on your clit. Flicking it up and down at a pace quicker than other college hookups. It made your thighs shake and abdomen clench, you arched your back as you got closer.

Rolling your pelvis on her tongue, Yelena rubbed you faster as you arched further. Her lips closed around your vulva as she shoved her fingers deeper and deeper. You could feel the heat build up right under your skin as her index tapped right on your g-spot, when your thighs closed around her head she prodded it again, and again, and again. With one hand having her hair in a vice grip, the other held the couch below you, grounding yourself while you lost your mind in ecstasy. At this point you might have been choking her, legs locked together with the linking of your ankles. 

“ _Y-Yelena!_ Please---” Your vision blurred as your orgasm hit and your mouth went dry. You let out one last cry while she licked you through, trickling down into labored breaths as your thighs let Yelena free. She sat back up, hair wild and your cum connected with her saliva, holy shit it was hot. You got up on your elbows as she stood up and started to unbuckle her own pants, they fell to her feet and her hips stuttered as your eyes scanned her body. Her abs were firm, with legs long and slender, thigh muscles flexing as your hands made contact. Your eyes locked on her navel, where a little bling of jewelry caught your eye. Looking up at her through your lashes you groped her through her underwear, hearing her wetness from underneath her briefs.

You sat on your knees on the couch and kissed right under Yelena’s nipple, dragging your tongue down her sternum.

Yelena keened as your hand slipped inside, “Y/N, Are you just going to tease me…” your fingers teased around her lips, about to go in...

Then you both stopped when you heard a knock on the door. You swiftly pulled your hand out of Yelena’s underwear and started putting on your pajamas. You grumbled in annoyance, “Goddammit really?! Fuck, uh…Yelena, could you go grab my wallet? It’s on the counter.” The person knocked again, “I’m coming!!---Thanks, go in my room and I’ll meet you there so we can finish you off.” You ran to the door with cash out, opening it saying, “How much?”

“10.95.” The pizza delivery person just stared at you, he probably noticed the hickey on your neck. You fanned through the bills and handed him the amount plus a tip.

Once he handed you the pie you said, “Thank you, have a good one!” and (accidentally) slammed the door. Quickly placing the box nicely on the stove you did not waste time, running to the bedroom where Yelena sat on the bed. Her hips were slightly gyrating on it, the motion was so small that if the duvet did not crease as she moved you would not have noticed. What made it hotter is that you realized she was just as desperate to be touched as you were. You stripped naked again, pouncing back onto the gorgeous woman, this time between her legs.

Yelena pulled her briefs off and spread herself, “We should have gone to my place. I have plenty of straps and toys for nights like these.” As much as getting strapped or fucking Yelena open sounded, you would leave that for a next time when you both could savor the moment. Right now you wanted to cum again and keep the image of the blush on the taller woman’s face and chest fresh in your mind. 

You opened her pussy and saw the pretty pink tint to it in contrast to her darkish pubes. God Yelena was _dripping_ , she might have soaked through her own underwear. Getting on your knees you pressed soft kisses to her skin while stroking right on the junction between Yelena’s pussy and thigh muscles with one finger on each side. You could feel Yelena relax underneath you, but her breathing was still fast as you brushed her opening. “How do you feel about being fingered, Yelena…?” 

A small grin landed itself on Yelena’s face as she breathed out, “I like it rough, love.” The room was so quiet you felt like the entire complex heard that statement. And holy shit did it make your heart beat against your ribcage. You were stuck in a trance of just _her_ , from the moment you met her by the bathroom, to now when you were about to fuck her. The only thing you could focus on was the woman you came to bed with.

Then you decided it was time, your fingers sank right into her with no resistance whatsoever. Yelena looked a bit embarrassed and surprised from how easily they went right in. It was cute, and it fed your ego quite a bit that you could make this woman with such a large presence become so small under you. 

Your fingers went to the knuckle before you pulled them almost all the way out and then back in, curling your fingers inside Yelena. She writhed and her hips lifted off of the bed. Her long legs pulling you closer.

Your digits felt around inside her, she was not very loud, small _mmh_ ’s and _ah_ ’s escaped her lips periodically. Yelena pushed the hair out of her face and panted, it took more feeling around before you touched right there. Her back lifted off of your sheets and her legs fell open again. 

Wrist flicking in and out, a squelching sound filled your quiet room, it was a satisfying sound. Yelena’s hands creeped around your arms to your torso, digging her blunt nails into your back. You could probably cum again just hearing her loud breathing. She was a lot quieter than you were, but her body moved around a lot more, thighs opening and coming together when your finger prodded her g-spot, or when her head turned side to side. Her inhales and exhales were unstable while her voice tried to break out.

From how she pulled you to her chest and her legs shaking, she was so close to cumming. You suddenly had a bright idea, “Yelena, hold still…” Shoving her legs open, and pausing your thrusts, you withdrew your fingers to spread her again. Taking a seat right on her, pushing her right leg up while your own slotted under it. Clit to clit, you rolled your hips. Although it was experimental, Yelena took the change well, letting out a whine loud and long. _Hopefully the neighbors did not hear and would not complain._ The intense stimulation was so much on both of you. Your legs were going to give out, so you swiftly grabbed Yelena’s perky breasts for support.

Lost in the heat, your hips were moving fast, increasing in speed while you chased yours and Yelena’s orgasm. Your partner gripped your waist, moving you more. “F-Fuck!” Yelena cursed, her voice cracked and she started to tear up, you both were basically edging yourselves against each other. She said through gritted teeth, “I’m almost...there!”

“Me too…” You bent down to kiss Yelena, it was less rough than when you started. While kissing, you rubbed a thumb over her nipple and then pinched. You did not expect her to convulse and yell out your name right in your ear.

“ _Y/N!!_ ” It sounded so nice on her tongue. So nice in fact it sent you right over the edge, a hot wave of pleasure hit and you were cumming right after Yelena.

After your body calmed down you flopped off of her, down right next to her and pulled her into an embrace. “Do you wanna stay longer, Yelena?”

She breathed out a chuckle, “I don’t think I can walk properly right now. I might have to text Zeke to pick me up tomorrow.” You mumbled a response.

Pressing small pecks to her jaw, she stroked your neck unconsciously. “Oh fuck we still have pizza.” You shot up out of Yelena’s embrace and stood up on the hardwood, almost falling over from the effects of two hard orgasms. “You want food now? I’m going to get myself a piece.”

“Sure, could you also get my phone?” 

You gave her a thumbs up as you limped out of the room, looking around just to check in case Sasha had come home early. No one. _Good, meaning the pizza will still be there_. Luckily when you touched the box it was still warm, you did not feel like grabbing a separate piece so you just scooped up the box with some paper towels. 

Nudging the cracked door open with your foot you placed the food on the bed and ran back out to the couch. When you saw Yelena’s phone you picked it up with your own phone and the clothes discarded around the couch. You waddled back into your room and dropped the clothes on the floor and handed Yelena’s phone to her.

You turned yours on and saw a bunch of messages from your friends. Jean’s were very funny, just while you and Yelena were fucking there was chaos happening over there.

_Jean: OMG_

_Jean: ur not gonna believe what sasha did_

_Jean: well u could_

_Jean: THIS BITCH JUMPED ON THE TABLE_

_Jean: how do u room w her_

_Jean: ah shit r u dead_

_Jean: probably_

_Jean: G'NIGHT i’ll fight sasha for u_

Sasha’s texts were to be expected…

_Sasha: IM SORRYYY_

_Sasha: …_

_Sasha: DONT IGNORE ME >:/ _

_Sasha: i’ll treat u to ramen if u forgive me_

_Sasha: oh wait u left w a girl_

_Sasha: dang ur fuckin im getting drunk_

_Sasha: LOVE YOU see u tmr <3 _

You even got a text from Eren.

_Eren: did u like the punch_

_I’m just going to leave him on seen._ “Why does everything happen when I’m fucking someone?” You made a duck face and Yelena pulled out a piece of pizza and was eating quietly. “Also, Yelena…” She looked over, “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

She responded, “Yeah, I didn’t expect to go home with a hot girl and have the best orgasm of my life. On that topic, how about I take you out tomorrow as thanks?” Your heart beat quickly and you nodded as you grabbed a piece from your half.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO lmk if u want me to add more chapters bc ik theres more i can do w this AU and storyline


End file.
